Air Ball ( Kuroko no basuke x male Shy! oc) BxB ( mostly fluff)
by Daiandnight
Summary: This is the story of Calvin Conor Royle. Just another kid who loves basket ball. He was home-schooled for the majority of his life so he's a bit shy around others. Especially tall people. Unfortunately, basketball is filled with tall people.


There Calvin was walking to school. He honestly didn't plan on staying too long. He only came to sign up for a club.

Although, he didn't really know how to do it. Was he just supposed to find the place he was looking for? Did he have to contact the principle? He doesn't know how to do this! He was already panicking before he even got to the school.

Calvin was looking at the cracked sidewalk pavements as he walked but suddenly he had thought he ran into a wall but no, it was warm? And Kinda soft.

He backed up and saw a beast. Well, that's what he thought it was. It was actually a student, I think. He was incredibly tall which sent shivers down Calvin's spine. He froze. The giant started speaking.

" Oi! You tryna start a- Hey.. Wait.. Calvin?!" The Giant was now identified as Kagami. Calvin snapped out of it.

" K-Kagami?! You're so tall!" Calvin sputtered out. Kagami took a second to look at his old friend.

See, they met in America when they were both little babies.

~Flashback~

Calvin's parents thought it was a good idea for Calvin to start socializing at a young age so he could be more than up to par with his socializing skills. So they dropped him off at a basketball court. Calvin saw a red head that was tall for his age, a guy with shiny black hair with bangs almost covering his left eye ( the two looked about the same age), and a blonde adult with red glasses. They seemed like cool people to hang out with. They seemed like the enjoyed playing the game he's seen on tv thousands of times.

Calvin approached the trio and asked, " Can I play basketball with you guys?" He asked in English sweetly and the blonde beamed. " Of course! We're not playing, we're training. Still wanna join?" Also in English. Calvin had a wide smile on his face and nodded vigorously.

~Flashback ends~

That's where he found his talent for basket ball.

" I haven't seen you in years!" Kagami put his arm over Calvin's shoulder.

" Well you, considering you left me and Himuro." He punched kagami's arm softly, well, that;s what he thought. He had actually punched him pretty hard. He soon realized he wasn't supposed to use that much power." Sorry man! My arm is really strong for some reason. It can't control it's strength." He tried to fix the red-head's arm.

" It's fine, I'm fine. What's up with your hair tho? Why's it... Pink?" Kagami asks closely while inspecting the pastel pink hair on his old friend's head.

" I dunno, it kinda reminded me of you... because you hair is red and pink is like... a lighter version of red. I got it after you left us so I wouldn't forget you." Calvin touches his hair and feels it. 'It's really soft!' as most people would say.

" It suits you. It makes your skin color pop out, you know, being half African American and all." Kagami shrugged." You're gonna get a lot of attention."

Calvin froze." I don't want attention. I'm going back home and dyeing my hair black again." Calvin turned back around and attempted to go back home but Kagami grabbed him and hoisted him on his shoulder.

" And you're still small. How adorable. Are you ever going to grow?" He chuckles.

" Yes Bakagami, don't be mean!" Calvin pounded the giants back.

" Yeah whatever. You're really light, you should eat more." He said while walking into the gate of the school. Various students signing up for clubs and leaving looked at the two students with odd hair colors.

" Kagami put me down.. you're making a scene." Calvin sulked ohjhn n kagami's back. Kagami said nothing and continued to where he was going. Calvin gave up trying to get down and stayed quiet glancing around at the multitude of clubs and students.

" Is this the basketball club?" Kagami asks a student with cat-like features.

"E-Eh?!" He stares up in shock at the giant with the kid on his shoulders.

" Is this the basketball club? " He asks again. He gains the attention of the two other students passing out flyers.

" I- I can show you the way." The student stutters. Kagami nodded and picked him up by his jacket and went over towards the table. Once they arrived he alerted the coach and captain. " The New students are here." Animated tears came out his eyes.

" W-what?" Her eyes widened as they traced up the giants body, revealing a kid on his shoulder and him holding Shinji ( the cat guy).

" Is this the basketball club?" Kagami asks.

" Y-yeah."

" Me and my friend want to join." He finally slid Calvin off of his shoulder and sat down in a chair. Hyuuga eyes Calvin and stands up. He starts circling him.

" W-what are you doi-" He got cut off.

" You're awfully small.. Just a few inches taller than Riko.. " He sits up, letting Calvin see how tall he really is. He froze and his breathing got uneven and he lost balance. He fell back on Kagami who had just finished filling our their applications.

" Oi, Calvin, get it together man!" He shook the small teen. Come to think of it, he did seem a little jumpy when they first reunited. He was so surprised to see that Kagami had grown so much. He finally realized it.

He immediately told all the tall people to back off" Back off you ass holes!" Kagami shouted as he carried his friend Bridal style. The students quickly cleared the way. Calvin calmed down as fast as he got set down.

" Thanks... Bakagami.." He wiped a little sweat off of his forehead and focused on his breathing.

" You're the baka! Why are you here if you're still afraid of tall people?!" Kagami sticks a finger in his face.

" Basketball! It's because I love basketball.."

" Well I hope you have some pills with you because,"

~in the gym~

" Take off your shirts!"

" EH?! What?! Why?!" Riko smiled. She started pointing out and assessing new training methods. The first years were in awe as the captain explained.

Although she was the one in awe as she got to Kagami.

 _His numbers are through the roof!_

She stared long enough for the captain to get worried. " Coach, what are you staring at?"

" Eh, Nothing, my bad." Riko backed away from Kagami.

" You've look at all of them, Kagami was the last one."

" Oh? Is Kuroko or Calvin here?" Riko called out.

Kagami had started bickering with Calvin who was hiding behind him during the check out. " No, please! Don't make me!" Calvin tried to stop his friend from showing him to the coach.

" No, you gotta do this to join the club you idiot!" Kagami picked him up effortlessly and placed him infront of him.

Riko looked out and saw the pink haired male infront of Kagami. She almost lost it.

A first year commented, " To think his hark and skin color would make him stand out."

Everybody nodded and turned their heads over to Calvin as he took off his shirt. He was toned, especially his arms. Riko stared in amazement. Calvin was ripped!

" Coach!" the captain yelled, capturing her attention once again. Calvin slipped his shirt back on and slid behind Kagami.

" Sorry, now all we're waiting for is Kuroko"

" I'm right here."

Riko looked infront of her and saw Kuroko." W-When did you get there?!"

"I've been here the whole time.."

"W-what? Take off your shirt."

"Hai." Kuroko lifted his shirt. Riko couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way Kuroko was in the Generation of Miracles. He was way too weak.

They continued on with the day and learned every bodies name. Calvin had trouble working with the taller students even if he did take some medicine to help with his phobia. He was still awfully shy. He hid behind Kagami the whole time but Kagami still forced him to participate.

~~After practice~~

Kagami decided to take Calvin with him to take some free shots at a public basket ball court. Calvin didn't do much but sit on a bench and shoot a few pointers. Once Kagami tried to shoot he got distracted and missed the shot.

Kuroko caught it.

" When did you get here?" Kagami asked calmly.

" Nice to meet you." Kuroko avoided the question and waved at Calvin who was waving at him

" Why are you here?"

" What are you doing her so late at night?"

" Nothing.. I'm not doing anything." Kagami answers a bit sarcastically.

" Is that so?"

A long silence was held between the two until Kagami broke it.

" I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back, by how low the standards are." * queue piano* " I'm not looking to play basket ball for fun, I want to play a more serious game that gets me going."

A strong wind passed and Calving was getting chilly. He had forgotten his jacket at the gym so he just borrowed Kagami's jacket. It was kinda big on him but id worked.

Kagami had started talking about the generation of miracles and weak opponents. He was confused about Kuroko, he didn't have a smell, according to Kagami.

" Show me! How good the Generation of Miracles really is!" He smirked.

" How fortunate. I've been hoping to play against you for a while now." Kuroko threw his jacket. Calvin caught it, he wouldn't want it to get dirty. His motherly side is showing.

The game started and Kuroko... Well, Kuroko was getting demolished.

" You've got to be kidding me! You arrogantly challenged me and you're not even trying!"

" Nonsense, I already knew you were stronger than me from the start." Kuroko looks up at the red head.

" You wanna fight?!" Kagami was fed up. Calvin rushed over stopped him from hurting the blueberry.

" Stop it Kagami, violence is never the answer!" He dragged the rampaging teen over to the bench." Calm down." He let go.

" Fine, but let me tell you one thing, you should quit basket ball. You've got no talent for basket ball." He had started walking off but Calvin stayed put.

" I don't accept that." Kuroko replied immediately.

"Huh?'

" I don't agree with your opinion either, I don't care about who's weak or strong."

" What did you say?" Kagami looked back.

" I'm not like you. I'm a shadow."

Kagami walked off.

Calvin turned around." I'm sorry about him." He bowed. He doesn't know how different styled of basketball can be. Especially for the Phantom Sixth player." He straightened his posture and smiled.

" It's okay. I figured he would act like that. That's how my first partner acted anyway. He was apart of the generation of miracles too, Aomine Daiki." Kuroko reassured the pink haired male.

" Daiki? You mean... Is he half African American like me?" Calvin's eyes widened. Kuroko nodded.

"Navy blue hair?" Kuroko nodded.

" That's... That's my pen pal! " Kuroko's eyes widened for a bit.

" I didn't know he had a pen pal.. can you talk to him now?" Kuroko asked.

" Yeah, I have his number. Wanna send a picture?" Calvin suggested and turned on his camera. Kuroko got in a position and posed with a peace sign but kept his stoic face.

Calvin posed with his signature shy smile and took the picture.

He sent it to his pen pal.

" Any ways, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Calvin waved and ran towards Kagami.

As soon as he reached the giant he hit him in the side. Kagami slouched over and went pale.

" What was that for?!" He trembled, holding his side.

" What you said to Kuroko-kun was not okay, Bakagami." Calvin crossed his arms and looked the other way.

" What! You saw how bad he was! It's not my fault." He threw his hands in the air defensively.

" That's because he plays a different type of basket ball. He doesn't play your type of basketball.." Calvin grumbled under his voice. Loud enough for Kagami to hear though.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't care." He rested his hands behind his head." Where are you staying anyway? Are your parents here too?"

" Well..." Calvin scratched his cheek with a sad smile." Not really. My parents are still back in America. I lived with Alex before I came here."

" Alex? Why?"

" My parents are in a better place. Alex took me in right after the funeral." Calvin gripped his backpack strap. Kagami looked wide-eyed at the small teen. Calvin noticed it. " It's okay though. I'm really grateful for her. If it weren't for Alex I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. Thanks for becoming my friend." He smiled.

" Uh... No problem?" Kagami was taken back. He didn't know how to react. He had just been told his best buddies parents died a while ago and he's just now learned. All this emotional stuff wasn't working for him.

" And Alex-senpai said I can stay with you."

" Oh.. Okay, it's kinda messy though."

~At Kagami's apartment.~

"Under no circumstances is this okay, Doro*-gami!" Calvin gripped the jacket Kagami's jacket he was wearing.

" I said it was kinda messy!"

" This is not 'Kinda messy'! This- this is-is REPULSIVE."

Kagami turned white. " I-it's not that bad. H-Hey! You don't have to clean it up!" He watched Calvin clean the apartment quicker than a professional maid service. By the time he was done he had started cooking dinner. Kagami's favorite, Burgers.

Calvin had learned to cook by both of his parents and constantly watching a food channel on television when he was bored. And he was good at it for sure. He polished his skills with his parents help and became the chef of the house.

He walked out the kitchen with two burgers and a garden salad with an apple on the side.

He set the burgers in front Kagami and kept the salad to himself.

" Is that all you're eating?" Kagami asks.

" Yeah, I promised mom I would eat healthy." Calvin ate a cherry tomato.

" You're never gonna grow if you don't eat meat."

" I do eat meat, just not everyday." he stabbed some lettuce leaves and stuffed it in his mouth

" Eat my burger." Kagami insists.

" No thanks, I'm not really hungry anyway." Calvin finishes his salad and cuts open his apple to eat it. Kagami watches him eat such a small meal and looks back it his two large burgers.

He got up and washed his plate and headed to his room. " I'm showering first!" With that he headed to the bathroom with some pajamas and a towel.

Calvin looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he is a handsome young lad. He's only going to get cuter, as his mother says. Well... used to. Calvin has curly hair but straight at the same time. His roots are black but the rest of his hair is a pastel pink. His skin is a nice caramel color. He got his eyes from his mother, who was Japanese and his eyelashes and eyebrows from his father, the African-American side. His eyelashes were long and full and his eyebrows where bushy but still, as the people in America would say, ' On fleek' and they were natural. He was blessed to have such good parents. All of his features fit so perfectly. And working out helped the rest of his body stay healthy. He could be a model.

He stepped in the shower after admiring himself in the mirror he steps in the steaming shower. He takes showers that other may not enjoy. It was a way to sweat off some weight and clean yourself at the same time. It was a win-win in Calvin's book. He got out after about 10 minutes in the shower and tied a towel on his waist and his hair.

" Kagami, shower's open."'He walked to his room and changed into some pajamas. He combed his hair out before he walked back out.

He was about to get a warm glass of milk but he spotted Kagami on the couch fast asleep.

" Kagami, what am I going to do with you?" He picked up the sleeping teen that was way taller than him and carried him to his room.

He placed Kagami down on his bed and tried to leave but he felt something pulling on his wrist.

Kagami was gripping Calvin's wrist in his sleep. What a strong grip he has too. He suddenly pulls Calvin onto his bed and wraps his arms around him and nuzzled his face into Calvin's neck. Calvin turned a multitude of shades of red and pink that would put his and Kagami's hair to shame.

Kagami's grip was strong so there was a high chance of him sleeping with his best friend for tonight.

It took a while for Calvin to get adjusted to the right position without waking his friend up but he couldn't move. Why was Kagami so strong while he was asleep in the first place.

Calvin didn't want to admit it but her was actually enjoying this. It was comfortable enough for the both of them. And Kagami was exceptionally warm which made everything better, Calvin liked the heat.

Although he was comfortable, very comfortable, and sleepy but he still couldn't sleep. What would other poeple say about this. What would His parents say? He never got to come out to them which is pretty sad. But..

What would Aomine say?

Aomine was really protective of Calvin. He seemed to only let few people close so Moimoi got him a pen pal, Calvin. He didn't write back at first but one day he sent him a letter back and Calvin was Happy. Aomne decided to trade phone numbers and emails after a few dozen letters passed back and forth. He thought he had knew the kid good enough and became very possessive of him even though he's never seen him.

Calvin will have to tell him he's in Japan tomorrow.


End file.
